It's him! Or her! Or maybe him?
by Hiei-x-Yukina
Summary: Yusuke is blamed for the death of Hiei. Botan believes he didn't though. So she finds out and gets a shocking discovery. Rated for language and probably other stuff
1. Chapter 1

"I still say that he dies."

"..."

"Well?"

"I don't have the heart to kill him!"

"Oh come on, Botan! All you have to do is take a weapon and while he sleeps, stab him. It's that easy!"

"That's only easy for you to say! He's the most cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"So? He needs to die! If not, he'll kill more and more, just like Hiei."

"..."

"So what's the choice? You kill him or he gets away with all the killings?"

"..."

"I'm gonna make the choice for you, and you sure know what I'll choose!"

"... I'll kill him, tonight."

"Good girl. Now leave."

She sighed and left. "I don't have the heart to kill him. I just can't kill him. Besides, I bet what he did was an accident. I mean, Yusuke wouldn't kill Hiei like that, would he? Maybe he never did it!"

"Botan!" She sighed.

"I just came from that room, now I have to go back? Geez, I wish Koenma would make up his mind."

She walked in quietly. He was in his chair.

"Koenma, don't you think we're being too hard on Urameshi? He is our spirit detective, after all," she said, hoping to get him out of killing Yusuke.

"I don't care! I know we all know Hiei was Yukina's brother, but he was the one who was supposed to tell him, not us. It'll break her heart if we tell her, after all we've said to her."

Botan sighed. "But Yusuke, he didn't kill him! I have a feeling in my gut that says he's innocent!" Koenma sighed.

"Look, I know girls have crushes and stuff, but I need him dead _tonight. _Is that so bad to ask?" he asked her.

"Yes! It's never bad for anyone to die, whether it's because the person was bad or good. You should know that!!" She was hyperventilating.

She didn't want her crush, Yusuke Urameshi, killed, especially by her. But Koenma shook his head. "Well, I know what I'm doing Botan."

She let anger take over her as she screamed, "I LISTEN TO YOU, SOME GUY WHO STILLS SUCKS ON A PACIFIER! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I QUIT!" She stormed out of the office, leaving Koenma in shock.

She knew she had made a huge mistake, but it was too late to turn back. All she could do is keep going forward. She looked at her oar. She grabbed on it and started flying to the Ningenkai, to warn Yusuke about his sentenced killing.

"I know he didn't do it. He can say he does, so no one can get involved. But I have a strong feeling he didn't do it." She had to take matters into her hands.

"Yusuke!" She had spotted him. She growled when seeing Keiko. He turned.

"What's up, Botan?"

She flew to him. "Yusuke! You have to leave somewhere else and hide! Koenma, he's after you! He thinks it's you who killed Hiei!" She didn't know what the reaction she got, because she fell off of her oar from exhaustion.

Yusuke caught her. He had a blank look on his face.

"He thinks _I_ killed Shorty? I couldn't beat him in battle, even if I wanted to."

Keiko watched as Yusuke never put Botan down. She could feel the jealousy rise in her body and mind.

"Yusuke! Hiei's dead? I didn't know that!" She was hoping he'd buy it, but he didn't.

"I just told you that. You have the world's worst memory, Keiko," he said, letting Botan down from his arms.

"Well, I don't know how he was killed. Does that help?" Botan stared at her.

"He was found in the forest. Yusuke, did you see what happened to Hiei?" Maybe he could give her a lead.

He scratched his head. "Not really. I was running in the forest and I found him laying on the ground. I ran over to him, thinking he was asleep, when really he was dead. That's when Genkai and Koenma found me."

"Anything else?" She needed a lead. He scratched his head again and thought hard.

"Well, when Koenma first saw me, he ran away. Genkai was shocked and she walked away. I knew what they were thinking. I told them I didn't kill him." He shook his head. "They still don't believe me."

Botan looked around. "You need to hide somewhere. Koenma and his own army will come and kill you." He sighed.

"Where will I hide?" She thought for a moment.

She snapped her fingers. "The Makai! It's so big and it'll be hard to find you, even with Koenma's army." He wasn't sure though.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"But can you tell me exactly where you found Hiei? I need to know that much to find out what caused Hiei's death."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? You won't find anything there!" She gave him a look that told him, "Shut the hell up and show me before I get angry!"

He ran over to the forest, with Botan following closely on her oar. She had offered him a ride on her oar, but he turned it down, recieving death glares from Keiko.

_"Why can't you see she's just loving you because she wants to make other girls jealous? Especially me!" _Botan thought to herself. Yusuke was oblivious to the faces she made.

"Right here," he said, stopping. She slowed her oar to a stop.

He looked around. "I need to go. See ya, Botan!" She knew she had to do something, not knowing if this was going to be the last she sees Yusuke ever again.

"Yusuke!" She started running towards him. He stopped and turned.

_"Now!"_

"Wha-" He ran over to her. He stopped when he felt arms wrap around his neck and warm lips press against his own.

_"What is it about me being attractive? I would think Kurama would be the next hot guy after Hiei's passing. But me?"_

She had stopped the kiss and ran away. He watched her leave. He wanted to say, "No! Stay!" But no words escaped his mouth. He just watched her run away. He looked around and ran away himself, in case Koenma was around.

She looked back. "That might've been a bad idea, but I don't know if this is the last time I'd see him ever again." She tripped over something.

"Ow. What the hell is this?" She picked up something and immediately dropped it. It was Hiei's tear necklace.

"But why would he leave this? Or anyone? Maybe aomeone left it here by accident." She stood up. "What's that?" She walked and picked up something. "It's-it's-"

_Me: I'm so cruel!_

_Jenny: ..._

_Me: OK, maybe not cruel, but mean?_

_Jenny: ..._

_Me: Oh great. Review. She's in a trance since I made Hiei die in this fic._

_Jenny: You bastard!_


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a note?" Botan examined it. "A note. But why a note? And what does it say?" she asked herself, looking at it. She put it back on the ground, where she found it. "I'm gonna get some stuff. I got a plan!"

She ran to her apartment. "Hmm, what do I need so I don't ruin anything I found at the site where Hiei was found dead?" She found a magnifying glass, Ziplock bags, rubber gloves, and a camera. "Hmm..."

She packed some more stuff in a bag and ran out the door. She ran back to the forest. She put the rubber gloves on and kneeled on the ground, opening a plastic bag and putting the note she found into it.

"OK, that's evidence number 1. What else is around here?" She saw foot prints. "What the- Wait. 1 of these foot prints have to be mine, Yusuke's, Genkai's, and Koenma's. But this 4th set? Hiei's maybe?"

She looked around. "And those foot prints. Who could those belong to?" She got a knife, 1 of the things she packed, and dug it into the ground, lifting it up and putting it into another Ziplock bag.

"And then there's evidence number 2. But these 2 may not be enough to convince Koenma that Yusuke never killed Hiei. There should be other evidence here, I just need to look around for them."

She looked around, under rocks, digging in the dirt with a hand shovel, and looking around trees, in the holes if any, in the nests, and in the dead tree stumps. Nothing. "Damn. Where's more evidence?" she asked.

She stood up and brushed off the dirt off of her pants. "I should get these home so I don't lose them." She walked back to her apartment. "I just wish I knew where Yusuke was, so I could show him what I found."

She put the prints and the note away in a cupboard. "I probably should ask Genkai to see if they buried Hiei yet." She sighed and stood up. "Why not? I could see if there's anything in or on his body."

She slowly walked over to the temple. She wasn't in any rush. "OK, I must read that note! But maybe there's nothing in it that's important anyway..." She trailed off in thought as she slipped on the ground.

"Ouch. What the-?" She saw Koenma in his teenage form. He stuck out his foot, causing her to fall hard on the ground. "Koenma! What the hell?!" She was angry because dirt and mud had gotten all over her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"None of your business!" she snapped, standing up.

"None of my business, eh? Well, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Where's Yusuke? He'll be hung tonight!"

Botan growled. "You won't hang Yusuke!"

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"He's innocent! I know he didn't kill Hiei! I know it!" She was getting pissed off.

"Well, I know he killed Hiei and Yusuke Urameshi will _die _in front of Spirit World, Demon World, and even the Human World! Got it?" he asked her.

"I'll prove he didn't, when I get enough evidence, that is," she said.

"You won't find any evidence! I know that much," he told her.

"I already found 2 pieces evidence Koenma! And I'm not going to stop there!" She turned and walked in the direction of the temple.

"He will be hung tonight! And we'll find him, Botan! Mark my words, we'll find him and hang him!" Koenma called out to her. It started raining.

"Dammit. I don't have a rain jacket or an umbrella either," Botan said. The rain poured and thundered. Botan was still in no hurry to get to the temple. She made it to the temple steps.

"He won't hang Yusuke. I will find out who murdered Hiei and why. I will," Botan said to herself as she walked up the temple steps. She heard the rain drop to the ground and it thundered loudly.

She made it to the top of the stairs. She was soaking wet. She saw Yukina sitting alone on the porch. She was dry, being covered by the roof, but she looked so sad.

"Yukina!" Botan yelled out over the thunder. The koorime looked up. She had sadness in her eyes.

"Hi Botan," she said when the ferry girl had gotten onto the porch.

"Yukina? Is something wrong?" The koorime nodded sadly.

"I wish Koenma and Genkai would quit saying that Yusuke had killed Hiei. And if he did, it might've been an accident."

"I think, well actually my heart thinks that Yusuke never was involved in the murder," Botan told her.

She nodded. "Do you know who had murdered Hiei?" Botan sadly sighed and shook her head.

"No, but I have 2 pieces of evidence that I think is connected to the case. 1 is a note and the other is unidentified footprints," she explained.

"Yukina!" The ice maiden jumped a bit.

"Yes Genkai?" she asked softly.

"Get back into the temple! It's a lightning storm!"

Yukina sadly sighed. "Would you like to stay here until the storm settles?"

Botan shook her head. "Actually, has Hiei been buried yet?" Yukina shook her head.

"His body is here in the temple." Botan stood up.

"I change my mind. Can I stay here?" Yukina smiled and nodded.

"Come. I'll show you him." Botan followed the ice maiden into the temple. Yukina opened a door and went inside, gesturing Botan to follow. She did and gasped at what she saw.

Hiei was covered with a blanket, almost looking normal. But he wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed as was his Jagan eye.

_"Damn. They must've cleaned him off," _Botan thought.

"I just wish I knew what caused his death," Yukina said sadly. Botan didn't want to, but she needed to interrogate Yukina.

"What did he look like when he was found." Yukina sighed shakily.

"He had a stab wound around his stomach area. It was a deep gash, just enough for the blood loss to kill him. He looked so different when he was brought here. He looked so sad instead of anger. I had cleaned him up, but the scar remains."

_"Bingo! A scar! Maybe that could help me with this," _Botan thought to herself.

"Any weapons on him?" Yukina thought for a moment.

"Actually, his sword was gone when Genkai had brought him here to get cleaned up. And I don't know anything after that."

Yukina stood up. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some Botan?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Yukina." The ice maiden smiled faintly. She left. Botan walked over to Hiei's body. She lifted the blanket and lifted up his shirt.

"A scar, like Yukina had said, is there. It does look like a gash was made." She examined it.

"Hmm? What's that in his hand?" She took his hand.

"Grr... He has a tight grip. I can barely pry it open!" She finally opened it.

"Oh my God. It's- it's-"

_Me: ..._

_Jenny: (is eating pizza)_

_Me: Lucky bitch. Oh well. Review._


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a piece of paper? With writing, but I can barely read it," Botan said, looking at it.

"Botan? What the hell are you doing here?!" Botan jumped and turned, startled by the rude welcoming she got.

"Genkai, is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Oh, I just got lice today. What the hell do you think is wrong?! Hiei's dead and we don't even know who the damn culprit is!" Genkai yelled. Botan nodded. She knew why she was mad, so she let her yell.

"Genkai! Botan! Is something wrong?" They turned and saw Yukina with two glasses of tea. Botan shook her head. Genkai growled and stormed out. The ice maiden stared at Botan.

"Was there something I needed to know about?" she asked. Botan shook her head. Yukina still had a worried look, but then it changed to a look of wonder.

"What's that, Botan?" Yukina asked, pointing at the piece of paper in her hand. Botan smiled.

"Nothing, it's a piece of paper is all." Yukina blinked and handed her the cup of tea. Botan gladly took it and sipped it.

"Thank you, Yukina. It's nice and hot, just the way I like it," Botan said, sipping it. Yukina smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome Botan." She left the room. Botan watched her leave and sipped her tea again. As she left, Botan took out the paper and tried reading it.

"I really hope that this isn't Hiei's handwriting. Otherwise, he's _really _bad at it." She giggled and then went into a laugh attack. She knew she shouldn't laugh at a time like this, but it was a little funny if the handwriting _was _Hiei's.

"Mmm..." Botan looked at the paper. She felt the paper.

"Wrinkles... It somehow must've gotten wet. With water, maybe..."

"Is something troubling you, Botan?" Botan jumped and turned. She sighed with relief as she saw the koorime at the door.

"No." She stood up. "But I'm leaving now." Yukina gasped.

"In this kind of storm?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Botan assured her before leaving. Yukina watched her friend go and she sighed. She looked at Hiei. She knelt down and stared at him before breaking out in tears.

"Why'd you have to go?" she asked. SHe stood up and left. She could bear to look at him anymore.

Botan had flew down the temple steps. She hoped she wouldn't trip down the steps. She safely made it down and she ran even faster as it thundered.

"BOTAN!!" The ferry girl turned and groaned as she saw Koenma. She had to keep running if she was going to outrun him. Koenma sighed and started to run after her.

"STOP!!" She didn't. She finally made it to her house. She dug into her pocket to find her key. She found it and opened the door. She slammed it shut and fell to her knees.

"Oww... My damn feet are killing me," she moaned. She looked at the paper she had and sighed. She slowly stood up and walked over to her couch. She jumped on it and fell fast asleep.

_"Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find more evidence," _she thought to herself.

... ...

Botan stretched out on the couch she slept on and sighed sleepily. She sat up and yawned.

"Whoo, I feel much better," she said aloud. She stood up and ran up to the bathroom to freshen herself up before leaving the house. She took a quick shower and grabbed a set of clothes before leaving.

"I hope I'll be able to read what this says in daylight," she said as she took out the paper that she had to pry from Hiei's dead hand.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Botan jumped a bit and turned. She smiled at the presence of her kitsune friend. He returned the smile.

"Hi Kurama," she said. His look of happiness turned into a look of curiousity as he saw the paper in her hands.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. She looked around and saw what he was staring at.

"Oh, this? Just a piece of paper," she said.

"What's it say?" Now Botan had to make something up on the spot.

"Just a note that has nothing to do with you," she said, smirking at him. He shrugged and snickered.

"Huh? What?" Botan asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but when has see-through shirts been in style?" She looked at her shirt and immediatley grabbed him, placing him in front of her.

"Take me home," she said through clenched teeth. Her face was a dark pink.

"What? Is Yusuke at your house?" Kurama said teasingly. He couldn't help it. He had to tease her.

"Don't push it," she said.

"_Someone _must have had a fun time last night," Kurama said. She smacked him.

"Come on," she said, pushing him to her house. He kept snickering. She growled.

"I'm just having some fun with you," he said.

"FYI, I was busy trying to figure out _who _killed Hiei. Who knows? _You _might've even killed him!" she said in a cold voice. He didn't say anything after that. She felt guilty and tried to apologize.

"Kurama, I'm sorry, but I'm getting pissed off because 1st, I quit my job. 2nd, I had to get yelled at by Genkai. 3rd, you're teasing me. And 4th, I just wish Koenma would actually give some thought about what happened and not to convict Yusuke of something he didn't do." They had reached her house.

"How do you know Yusuke didn't do it?" Kurama asked.

"Instincts," she said, shaking her head. "Those damn instincts." He laughed.

"Well, hopefully you'll find a shirt that perverts in this town won't go googly eyed over," he said. She laughed.

"Don't worry. I will," she said before closing her door. She immediatley cursed herself as she ran up to her room.

"Damn you Botan! What if that was Yusuke? He's the biggest perv you know in this town, for Christ's sakes!" she said as she found a shirt that had gone well with the shorts she was wearing. She ran out the door and was outside again.

"Well, I guess I could go back to the temple," she said. She shrugged and was off to the temple, this time in good weather. She looked at the paper and again tried to read. Sher gasped as she was able to read.

"It says- It says-"

_Me: I've finally updated!_

_Jenny: After a month._

_Me: ... Way to ruin the moment of finally having an updated story, Jen._

_Jenny: Well, excuse the hell outta me for pointing it out!_

_Me: You're just pissed because Botan hasn't figured out the mystery on who killed Hiei._

_Jenny: Of course!_

_Me: Not this again. Review!_


End file.
